<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Drabbles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926659">Hogwarts Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, minor characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All my HP drabbles that probably only appeal to four people in the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hogwarts Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva McGonagall was used to odd stares during this time of year. It was the time where she went around to the homes of the incoming first years and told their parents of the world their child was about to be apart of .</p>
<p>This year's batch so far had been the usual kind : that pair of dentists looked at her like she was a villain out of those comics the first years often brought to school,the stuffy Lord tried to have security escort her out and the young single mother (who gave the impression as if she had been playing house when the doll suddenly became a real boy) had listened feverishly and muttered "that explains it."</p>
<p>Now was the next house on the list : The Thomases . They lived in a council estate in Stratford . Their house was painted red in contrast to the dreary grey ones surrounding it . Minerva took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell .</p>
<p>The woman who answered was large and smiling. She wore a multicoloured dress and held a basket of washing. The sound of laughing toddlers could be heard behind her .</p>
<p>"Sorry love,the holy communion is on the next street over." said the woman kindly</p>
<p>Minerva cleared her throat</p>
<p>"Mrs.Thomas,I'm from a school for ....expectional young people and I'm here to talk about your son. The woman's cheery face snapped into shock before she gave a deep sigh.</p>
<p>"I know you people would come soon." she said ." Come in and wait in the kitchen. Dean's playing footie in the park with his friends . I'll be a few minutes."</p>
<p>She led Minerva into her home,past the several family pictures showing her,her husband,their several daughters and ....their son.</p>
<p>Minerva pulled out a chair and sat at the large kitchen table as Mrs.Thomas left the room,muttering . Minerva looked around. The house felt warm and comforting like it itself was a member of this happy family .</p>
<p>On the table were several colouring books,newspapers and a large notebook labelled "Property of Dean. Do not touch .That means you,Brianna !" Minerva chuckled and looked around . It wouldn't hurt to take a peek and see what kind of boy this was .</p>
<p>Minerva held the worn notebook and began turning the pages. To her surprise,it wasn't a diary containing the deep and complicated thoughts of an eleven year old boy but a series of rather beautiful drawings</p>
<p>There were drawings of houses,islands,cartoon characters and as Minerva turned the page,she saw drawings of dragons,mermaids and squat old men and women hold wands. Minerva chuckled again and turned the page one last time .</p>
<p>What she saw on the next page left her taken aback. It was over a dozen drawings of a slim young man with curly hair and a warm smile. Minerva recognised him instantly. It was Quentin Shacklebolt,Kingsley's nephew who had run off with a Muggle girl during the war before being killed by Death Eaters . Under one of the drawings was the word "Biological dad."</p>
<p>"What are you looking at ?" came a voice from behind her. Minerva turned to see a worried looking boy in a football kit . She quickly closed the notebook and forced a nonchalant smile .</p>
<p>"Why,hello there Dean. I was just admiring these lovely mermaid drawings of yours."</p>
<p>The boy's face turned pink</p>
<p>"I like em,so what ?" he snapped</p>
<p>Minerva's smile became genuine</p>
<p>"Well where I'm from,that's quite an unpopular opinion . I can't wait to tell you all about it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>